Finish What You Started
by Caffiend04
Summary: It's a miracle-a cool, clear pool of water on a sweltering hot Georgia day.  Can Daryl and Andrea work up the nerve to share it?  First fanfic, if I suck, be gentle, please.


Crap! Forgot the disclaimer: clearly, I'm far too simple to have ever come up with the Awesome of the Walking Dead. The show, plot and characters belong solely to AMC and Frank Darabont and...I don't know, evil dogs who live in the forest? They just don't belong to me.

Daryl loaded the truck with his crossbow and some water. There was a farm, less than 4 miles away, that he ran across while hunting the day before.

"What's so interesting about this place?" Andrea was lounging by the front bumper.

"It jus' looked good-maybe some stuff not picked over yet. There's a garden. Might have some food still."

"Wait." Andrea walked back to her tent and grabbed her battered cowboy hat. She brushed her hair back under as she put it on. "I'll come with you."

The ride over was quiet, except for the white noise on the radio, which Daryl always left on for company. The sunlight coming through the dirty windshield played along the dashboard and seat. Daryl couldn't help noticing when the light played along her blue shirt. It didn't help his concentration on the road when the breeze through the open window on the passenger side played with the collar of her shirt widening the gap between the opened buttons. Her bra was-well, he couldn't see one, just the soft curve of her breast. The flesh pressed forward from the gap in her shirt as the truck rumbled along the gravel road.

The farmstead was as deserted as the day before. Daryl put his crossbow over his shoulder as Andrea stretched. "The house first?" she asked.

"Fine," he said gruffly. Daryl felt twitchy, uncomfortable. The house and outbuildings were so close to the woods. It made him uneasy.

The farmhouse was stripped bare, everything was gone. The sheds and barn scavenged clear of nearly anything useful, though after some digging Daryl discovered a couple of boxes of shotgun shells. Andrea walked over to the barn-"nothing much in the garden, but I turned up some tomatoes and a couple of cucumbers." She was carrying her garden bounty in the tails of her shirt, drawing it up high to show her toned belly and a streak of dirt from her digging.

"Don't like it." Daryl forced his eyes away from the smoothness of her bared midriff, trying to focus on some "drag and shuffle" marks, as he called them. Tracks that Walkers had come through recently. He jerked his head-"get back in the truck, let's take a look around."

They drove through one of the barren fields. There was a hill near the corner closest to the farmhouse. They drove to the top to survey the landscape. Daryl squinted against the August sun as he turned around. He could see at least a half a mile in every direction, giving him a comfortable sense of security. The humidity made the air heavy, the heat sent another stream of sweat down the line of Andrea's back. The only thing besides them on the hilltop was a watering trough-12 feet across, round, meant for the cattle long gone. There was a consistent trickle coming from a pipe into the pool.

"Artesian well," Daryl eyed the cool water, clear to the bottom. He suddenly grinned, "don't have to give me a written invite," he gloated as he stripped off his shirt and grimy pants. Grabbing the rolled edge of the galvanized pool, he somesaulted in, head first. The water engulfed him as Daryl lay motionless just under the surface, his arms spread wide. The only thing he could he could hear was his heartbeat. Rolling to his knees, Daryl raised out of the water to his hips, blissfully washing the dirt from his face.

He opened his eyes to see Andrea, completely bare and standing at the edge of the pool. With a deliberate smile, she raised her left leg and stepped over into the water, wading in to her knees, lingering on the other side of the trough. The Georgia sunlight reflected off the water and against her skin, turning pink and goosebumped as she submerged happily into the cold trough. Andrea dipped her head forward to rinse it fully, then throwing her blonde locks back sending a spray of water into the still air. Her sky blue eyes never left Daryl's startled ones, her hands glided down her neck, to her breasts, nipples taut, then leading both hands down across her torso and between her legs. Daryl's breath hitched in his throat as she stood, water sheeting off her back, trickling down her ass.

"What are you looking at?" she said, hands on hips as she moved forward.

Daryl didn't speak. Still on his knees, his long arms reached for her as she tried to sit, forcing her stand upright. He planted his face against her, his goateed chin bristling pleasantly against the soft flesh in front of him. His calloused hands started at Andrea's ankles, slowly glided up the back of her legs until they reached the fullness of her ass, tightening his grip to pull her into his mouth.

Andrea winced pleasurably, grabbing the back of his head and lacing her fingers into his close-cropped hair. Between the soft heat of his tongue and the bristle of his chin, she felt her knees buckle. The movement pushed her closer against his mouth. God, it was warm, she thought, dazed as she spread her legs wider and arched herself closer to him. Daryl's finger suddenly slid inside her as the movements of his tongue teased the outside. It was when his ice-blue eyes raised to hers that he took her clit between his lips, gently batting it back and forth with his tongue. It was too much-as she dropped, Andrea grabbed Daryl's left shoulder and pushed him backwards and under the water. When he surfaced, he was on the other side of the pool. With a sly grin curving her lips, Andrea's hand slid under his boxers and grabbed his cock firmly. Daryl's arms threw back, hands grasping desperately at the edge of the pool. He dimly felt his drawers being slipped off his hips, but couldn't seem to make himself care.

Shoving her knees under his ass and pushing up, Andrea abruptly raised his cock out of the water, greedily wrapping her lips around the swollen head. One hand gently cupped his balls while the other ran the length of his shaft just ahead of the warm, wet mouth devouring him. Mouth open, Daryl fought to not shove his length harder against her tongue, hardly believing the feeling of rubbing against the back of her throat. When he tried to pull back, Daryl gasped as he felt her mouth clench warningly against him. Her blue eyes darted up to his, her hand raising from his balls to wave in an admonition against trying to take charge. Andrea's gaze lowered again as her tongue teased his sensitive tip, sliding inside the crease on the head of his cock.

Daryl couldn't take anymore. He sat up and roughly grabbed her hips, rolling her onto her knees. Andrea grasped the edge of the galvanized tub instinctively and planted herself, as Daryl shoved himself inside her in one smooth stroke. Both were gasping for breath, letting loose with a pace so fast that the water in the trough splashed over the edge in a rythmic wave.

Looking down, Daryl groaned as he watched himself slide in and out of her, again and again. The combination of the cold water against him as he pulled out, and then pushing back into the firey warmth of her was almost unbearable. As Andrea's moans rose in volume, he would slow down and back her off from the release she was desperately pacing for.

Randomly lifting his gaze from the flexing muscles in Andrea's back, Daryl's ice blue eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked down into the field.

"Somabitch! Cock-blocking bastards!" he spluttered. Andrea's head bolted up, Daryl's cock still inside her as both instinctively froze.

A dozen or so Walkers staggered across the field, their gaping jaws moving as they headed to the hill.

"What set them off?" she gasped.

"Dunno," groaned Daryl, "not that we was 'xactly quiet."

After a moment of indecision, Andrea tightened her grip on the edge of the pool and pushed her hips back sharply, pulling Daryl's cock even further inside her. They both let out a gasp.

"Woman, what ARE you doing?" wheezed Daryl.

Drawing in a breath, Andrea hissed, "how far away?"

"What?" moaned Daryl, his hips moving helplessly.

"How. Far." She insisted, pushing back again on his slick length.

Shaking the sweat out of his narrowed eyes, Daryl replied, "ah, quarter mile, I guess."

His hands tightened on her hips. He knew she'd be finding finger-shaped bruises the next day but he couldn't seem to unclench his hands.

Andrea shoved back against him again, this time pushing so hard her soft buttocks collided with his pelvis. "How long do we have?" she specified between clenched teeth. Daryl began to pick up the pace, sliding in and out of her, fast enough to send splashes of water over the edge of the galvanized tub again. "Gawd," he groaned helplessly, trying to force enough blood back from his cock into his brain, "5-6 minutes now, I guess?"

The Walkers staggered on, their lurching pace never ceased as they headed torwards the two still moving together in the water.

Daryl's hand absently crept up into her blonde curls, pulling her head back sharply as Andrea gasped, "the keys, where are they?" His hips sped up, "in the ignition," he groaned.

Her fingers were white, tightened on the edge as Andrea tried to accelerate to her finish. "Will it start?" she whispered.

Daryl's hips were still thrusting greedily, his calloused hands slid up her arching back and moved to her shoulders in a firmer grip. "What?" He tried to focus, his eyes still watching him slide in and out of her, unable to look up to the Walkers moving closer.

"Will the fucking truck start!" shouted Andrea, bracing back against at his thrusts as she stared at their death lurching closer. "Jesus, woman, yes!" Daryl hissed, "my-Gawddam-truck-always-starts!" He punctuated the promise with a thrust between each word.

"You want to come?" her voice dropped, hitching against a particularly strong thrust. "Yes," he moaned.

Andrea's fingers dropped to the sensitive spot on her just in front of Daryl's thrusting movements. "Then finish what you started," she snarled, driving back against his cock again.


End file.
